The Wonderful World
by BelleAndLuxuries
Summary: Garu is immediately called back home from a notably important mission by a familiar Siren seeking his particular assistance. With his friends joining his side, the silent but deadly Firewasp at last faces off with his arch nemesis in one final showdown. Even as he drowns in his suffocating emotions, he's certain to earn victory. [Pucca x Garu x Ring-Ring] [Ching x Abyo]
1. Introduction

_The twinkling starlight was a virtuous decoration to the painted black sky of this very evening. A rush of wind blistered through the wispy limbs of the trees and echoed with peace among the soothing, lovely nature following the harmonic grace that was Sooga Village. Follow along with this adventurous tale regarding the loss of love and pain, the mishaps of old friends and the excitement pursuing the ever strenuous lengths that drive nerves up the ceiling._

 _Pucca's eyes were sharp and tainted with strength, but she had always been carefully produced to be the undertaker of this gracious village. A marvelous opponent to truly behold._

 _Ching, the ever blossoming child of innocence personified. She was perhaps the most beautiful, delicate creature of them all yet still a fierce opponent to be reckoned with. In daring attempts have others realized that the duo swords crossed to formulate an X across her back were not just for show._

 _Following the good graces of his female companions was the incredible Abyo, who's coquettish personality had not lowered, but intensifyed with his growing age. The stunning romancer of the weak hearted within the group of his opposite gender (and sometimes those of the same), he still holds his ground in the most amusing and vibrant of ways._

 _Lastly stands Garu, his ebony stance stands out within the broad glow of daylight, but one must be weary when night soon falls. Glistening with triumph and beauty, he moves with the swift grace of his cat and strikes swiftly, as though a move was never necessary in being made. He leads them all towards the center of their fate and faces off with a glowering pair of hateful eyes he's despised since his very first arrival in this quiet village._

 _Together, they will stand or fall. One can never truly know when it comes to the unraveling horrors of a final battle._


	2. In The Dead Night

**A/N: This isn't the first story I've ever written but it's the first one I'm posting on this website. Pucca is without a doubt my most favorite television show, has been for years, and it only seems right that I honor her by writing my first ever fanfiction on this site about her. Hope you enjoy the story! And thank you to my first reviewer for the good graces and the welcome! I'm not sure how to respond to those, but thank you!**

 **I also apologize in advance for any spelling errors. I started writing this while waiting for my bus to come and pick me up, which is at the most ungodly of hours in the morning- before the sun even rises. You can imagine my exhaustion.**

 **NOTE: I made Pucca only two years younger than Garu even though she's three. This is because in this story, she would be fifteen while he was eighteen and I preferred to make her older than that.**

* * *

It was a certain number of years ago, a time before Garu moved into the bamboo thicket barely a few miles from the sanctity of the village, even more so before his lovesick delivery girl set up shop with her guardians/uncles and fell almost instantly for his stoic, stony nature. Before the defenders rose and before the agony of defeat repeated itself like the engulfing sensation of madness through his brain, Sooga Village belonged to _Tobe._ He was a young lad, far beyond the years of manhood, but he was considered the most sinister of residents in the tiny homeland, not even his name could be uttered without the risk of pertaining his horrid wrath. He ruled his kingdom with an iron fist of dominance, not a single soul could challenge the skill of his martial arts and survive to see daylight the next day.

The villagers quaked with terror as he strode so casually down the dusty road, the jagged lines between his eyes formulating an X were a driven mystery to those deemed unimportant or subordinate in those bloodthirsty eyes. His path was to always remain clear, every joke he spouted was to be chuckled upon lest they pay the price of unamusement. It happened so swiftly, the entirety of his livelihood was ripped out from his grasp at age fifteen. From the mist of the entrance, an absent silhouette who didn't make a single sound, a little boy dressed all in black with only specs of red here and there strided into Sooga Village with nothing but a sword strapped across his back and an ebony feline balancing effortlessly atop his head.

Eyes followed his every movement, wondering and interested in what someone of such youth was doing here, completely alone save for a mere cat. He took his time, brushed off the stares as though they were meaningless jabs of growing curiousity. He had an air of intimidation, possessed the grace of a shadow as well as the gratifying edge. He was difficult to ignore even if he didn't demand the exposure of attention, Tobe seemed to take immediate notice over the idea of a newcomer being the item of everyone else's talk rather than himself. Because he was sucha _polite_ boy, he decided a welcoming was in order.

Tobe found himself at an embarrassing disadvantage when he came across the newly transferred ninja who's words were completely nonexistent. He strived to upset the boy, humiliate him even, with his tantalizing words of sarcasm and the mockery of his very being. This boy, however, seemed completely immune to such things no matter his attempts. What was more, he had the nerve to look upon Tobe in patronizing sympathy as though superior to him in furious ways. Tobe would not be made foolish. To demonstrate his iron title and prove he was little from the temperate child this boy, who appeared even younger than himself, thought him to be.

A young girl clad completely in violet had the misfortune of catching his eye before she could step away from the scene. Tobe chose her as his victim and approached on solid confidence, terrifying the girl too deeply to defend herself when his hand wrapped around a long black braid and tugged so harshly, it caused her to faceplant into the dirt with a cry of protest and pain. This left the silent ninja no choice, clearly he would not tolerate such animalistic behavior from anyone, especially when they insisted to bully the weaker. He moved speedily, even faster than Tobe it seemed, and the vile miscreant found himself staring at the challenging point of a glittering katana blade, unwavering and seemingly ruthless.

Once he recollected himself, Tobe chuckled and stepped back from the line of danger, heartily accepting his dare to further abuse the citizens of this village. He drew away two sparkling swords made of sinfully black iron, proceeding to point one at the throat of the girl he had harmed and striking a deal with his fearless opponent. If Tobe were to successfully defeat him, the girl would die. They dueled together, right there in the center of the surrounding citizens of Sooga, and they watched with inspired gratitude as Tobe was finally beaten with little to no effort on the behalf of the black warrior. The silent ninja partook in no celebration regarding his victory, simply sheathed his sword, summoned his animal companion, then retreated calmly into the quiet sanctity of the bamboo home.

Respect was initially lost for the almighty Tobe. Only a single name was learned from the one who had smited him, two syllables that would forever be remembered by the loving villagers of Sooga; _Garu._

§§

It was Garu that indulged Sooga Village in the passion of Kung Fu, Ninjitstu, all the likeness of martial arts. Garu even created friends amongst himself, like the sweet girl he had rescued from certain death, who decided that she no longer wished to be pummeled for her kind demeanor and discovered her talents among the process of fighting. There was also Abyo, the flirtatious boy of the village with a desperate need to be recognized despite already being known as the Chief's only son. Lastly came Pucca, who was a sort of question mark among everyone, but she obtained adoration wherever she went. Garu showed impressed interest in the girl when she made examples of her mortifying strength as well as impossible speeds from another world. In response to his admiration, she became a full on sap for his affections, which is where Garu learned that despite her superb differences from, well, general human beings, she had a deficiency in understanding the prospect of boundaries.

Only two months ago did Garu depart from his home with the means of completing his final mission within the bitter cold of the Antarctic mountains. There, he would hopefully succeed in becoming a fully fledged ninja and regain his ability to speak sentences, a luxury he swore off of until he felt his honor was evident. And though it took up until the legally adult age of eighteen, it would do his family very proud just to see how far he'd come.

Whether or not he failed was strictly irrelevant to Tobe, who was inwardly bitter with anger at the succession of his most prominent foe. No matter the result of his mission, Garu would undoubtedly return to the village to see everyone he had come to care for. With this in mind, Tobe made a swift vow to himself that he would rally up his plot before Garu returned so that, as a wondrous surprise, he could see that his abandonment left Tobe wide open to once again reign supreme. There was the issue with the trio of comrades he left in his wake to defend the village from evil doings, but they would be easily swept away if this meeting went as well as he prayed it might.

Pucca, Ching and Abyo expected Tobe to lead an attack the minute Garu vacated the territory. To ease any suspicions from rising, he every once in awhile sent out minions to stir up conflict inside the village. If Tobe was too quiet, who's to say they wouldn't come searching for explanation. Instead of this, Tobe whipped both himself and hisserving ninjas into brutal shape, they couldn't afford to be delayed a moment of time when it was an essence to them. Tobe was larger, much more intelligent now than he had been before (where each carefully devised plan had been destined for failure).

Tobe was glaring into his own reflection while his numerous guests chattered and exchanged curiosity on what this meeting had been in regards to. Puppets, each and every individual who had made the mistake of accepting his invitation. It would be such child's play to twist their very thoughts and have them feel that perhaps waging war upon the recognized heroes of this hero was actually an excellent idea. Tobe leaned his hand again the vanity table he stood behind, the large flex of his muscle twitched with a desire for blood as he thought of the fact that Garu was still happily up and about, he needed the young Firewasp's uninhabited skull crushed beneath the center of his massive shoe. He needed him hopelessly regretful of the past several years, which led Garu to come and destroy the enticing power he once possessed. With a deep growl, his temper snapped like a twig too weak to protest and he used his long limbs to swipe away all the objects that had the misfortune of sitting on the tiny desk. He was unstable in all the worst ways, but that was the price of despising the same person for years to come and watching them succeed at every turn. This was all going to change in a matter of moments.

Once Tobe had regained his control over a semi-sound mind, he moved out of the private quarters of his bedroom and came approaching the dining room, a long table waited within, his guests all sat together beneath the dim lighting and shared casual conversation. "Welcome, my friends!" Tobe's voice rose above the murmurs and silence was rewarded to him, all eyes addressed him quietly and assessed the physical changes he had made upon himself ever since Garu has left for his own personal mission. His body had a lot more bulk to it, he was defined as something much better than the likes of the past with better shape and less humorous traits to himself. Although, he did still carry out his words in a cliche voice of bad evil, something about it drew more hostility to his character. "Are we all well this evening? Enjoying the wine?"

Mel and his dark queen were seated side by side together, the former god of honor hummed with bubbly agreement, already seemingly buzzed off of the expensive, smooth beverage the host was offering. He snapped his dull fingers towards one of the wordless ninjas standing erect at the wall, his hands filled with the tall bottle of wine. Needing no further orders, he rushed to refill Mel's emptied glass while Doga clung to his arm like a worshipping leech. Chief sat closest to the head of the table, where Tobe settled himself casually- as well as where she had predicted he might be. Years of growth had assured her mind that her loving thoughts towards the scarred ninja had long since dissipated from a fact. However, she had subconsciously made herself appear as lovely as she could manage just for his notice (and _maybe_ seeing him so well again brought on that spark of attraction she thought to have lost). "We wouldn't have missed this for the _world_ Tobe. Anything for you of course." The two male members of the Vagabonds shared a look of irritation as well as a sensation of disgust at their leader's advances, they had imagined these dreadful romances had faded from her mind.

"Do tell us what this is about, old friend." Muji took a long sip of his tasteful wine, licking the sweet droplets from his bottom lip as he set his glass down. Without any necessary instruction, a nameless ninja rushed to refill it. "I'm certain you did not call together every enemy of the village simply for chatter. There must be something on your mind."

"That there is," Tobe agreed as he rested his elbows against the table and gazed at each person, his fingers laced together in content comfort. "You see, I hold a proposition for you all. One in which will benefit each and every one of us. I propose an ideal way for us at last set Garu and his idiotic friends to their very knees before us-"

His words were halted by the unsupportive groans of all those who surrounded him, discluding Chief of course. They all gazed at one another with insulting exasperation, some even shook their heads as though Tobe were completely hopeless to be saved. "Not this again," said Mel, swishing around the scarlet swallow of his drink around his crystal glass. "Haven't you moved on at all Tobe? Garu certainly has, he's up in Antarctica right now as we speak, getting his precious honor returned to him and completing his training as a ninja. He's not thinking of you or us. Just look, he's so careless over what you do that he left the village in the hands of his friends."

"Let it go, man." Muji said in his thickening accent. "Live your life happily. It isn't worth the fight anymore."

Tobe's hands suddenly slammed harshly against the surface of the table, a sharp inhale of breath went in through his nostrils and quieted everyone's insistence that he calmed. The quiet ninjas all exchanged quiet looks of fright at their master's physical outburst, they knew very well just how nuts in the head he truly was. Tobe shut his eyes as the incessant ticking repeated over and over through his throbbing skull, like a bomb with a longing to detonate completely. _Cowards,_ he thought with an air of outrage. He couldn't give up now, not when he had dedicated so many years to Garu's defeat, they were all just lap dogs no longer wishing for punishment of failure. How dare they give in so easily like this?!

Tobe smiled, a twitching movement of his lips that clearly seemed forced to higher extents. He reopened his eyes and looked upon everyone in favor, concealing his disrespect for their easy pass on judgement. It was alright, he would see to it that they viewed things his way. "You're right," he breathed, forcing his body to relax completely as his mind fell back under his command. "I misspoke too swiftly. It's just that... I really despise injustice, and that's undoubtedly what we've been through. I understand giving up and moving on, you all speak the truth. It's just that... when will it be our turn to rise? To receive our earnings, after everything we put up with from them? Is it not the same as lying down and taking it to simply... let it go?"

"What do you mean?" Chief wondered.

Tobe addressed her with silk consideration, a look that had the ability to send her heart aflutter with desire. "What I mean, my dear," he began gently. "Is that each and every one of us have been victimized of Garu and his friends, haven't we? Completely wronged of his _good intentions._ The Vagabonds, for example." He turned completely towards Chief and the acknowledged trio all stiffened under the weight of the attention. "You've been made into outcasts of the town, punished for simply trying to make a living in this cruel intolerant village of misunderstanding people. Does that seem even slightly fair to you?" Chief opened her mouth as though to excuse the accusation, though nothing nothing emitted past except air. Her duo partners didn't speak a single word either, they were under the reign of a silent agreement. Tobe faced the mustache-adoring man soon afterwards, who gazed upon him with level expectation. "Muji," he regarded with a sigh. "Not only have they cut off your pride an joy; your precious mustache, but they also can't seem to allow you any form of victory no matter what. It was a minor _ping pong_ record, and they snatched it out from under you without care." Muji stroked the dark bushy hair that adorned his top lip and avoided his icy stare, his posture shifted with discomfort and horribly concealed rage. Lastly, Tobe turned towards the infamously dark couple, they sternly met his eyes with daring force, as though giving him steel permission to aloud speak the long captivity they spent restrained in the cold sphere of a tiny snow globe. "Need I say more?" Asked the dark haired ninja. Doga and Mel visibly drooped with sadness.

"Our time is now," Tobe rose his voice to stretch across the table, asserting his position as leader by reaching every ear with definite precision. "We can no longer stand by and allow these little do-gooders to be established as the greatones when we have done nothing wrong. No longer will we sit back and accept all those years of taking the back seat, all that time spent living in the shadows of mere _children!_ This time, we're going to take back what's rightfully ours, we've paid much more than our share. Now, stand with me, and I swear we will either kill the hideous quartet of this village or _die trying."_

There was just one error to Tobe's plan, a small little item he had allowed to slip his mind dutifully from uncaring acknowledgement. Ring-Ring had seen the village's most villainous titles come to Tobe's house due to an impromptu social gathering, one he neglected to invite her to. The lovely Siren sat just beneath their window and listened to the mad young man as he rambled on about _justice_ and _deserving recognition._ Why had he not invitated her to this little get-together?! Ring-Ring hated Garu and his pathetic, fashion impaired friends just as much as they did. Was she not to be accounted for such things? Did Tobe not find her powerful or deadly enough? A series of red slashes appeared across her porcelain face as she rose up from the grass and dusted off her form fitting pink dress. She would show Tobe for not letting her play along in his plotting devices, he would rue the very day he forgot all about her.

With a traditional chant, Ring-Ring exploded into her second form and lifted up into the black nighttime air. She would set off to find the one person Tobe didn't want around, then he would most certainly remember who the _real_ danger to this village was.


	3. When Duty Calls

It seemed to never glow outside the desolate, windy nature of Antartica. Snow and hail whipped about beyond a cave certain people resided within, it's bitter air stale and biting into any flesh it could possibly find and devour. Within a cave lit by only a single lantern resided Garu, sitting cross legged across from an elder man known to be over two thousand years old. His eyes hardly ever opened, and when they did, one would inwardly wish they hadn't. His irises were a faded color of pale blue, his pupils a milky white, he almost seemed to be blind. Garu had never asked, though he felt deep down that perhaps this was to be the case, even as the man regarded him so precisely.

Master Chang was among the two, he had accompanied his star student up to complete his final exam, a hope in which Garu had longed for ever since he was twelve. The giddy rush of excitement caused his vocal chords to tingle with anticipation, he longed only to speak again even after so many years of resisting the temptation. The elder man, Master Ca-Ling, was humming quietly in a warm up of meditation. Garu politely joined him in this exercise, this was going to be his last test after all, before his honor was finally regained. Master Chang was not to take any part in this particular test, the silent ninja was to take part in this completely alone. He was ready. He could feel it in the harsh, fiery pump of his veins.

"Now Garu," Master Ca-Ling summoned and the young lad opened his eyes to address him with his most deepest respects. "You have excelled past every test I've given you, truly magnificent job might say." The praise, from someone of this man's stature, felt overwhelming and real. He bowed his head in quiet thanks for the generous words. "However," went on Ca-Ling. "This test will be very unlike the others, it will be one purely of mentality. You will venture into your mind, confront the worst horrors of your past, and rise from it a reborn soldier. This will be a journey you take alone, and it shall not be easy. Are you ready, my child?" His eyes spread apart to reveal themselves and Garu, desperate to prove himself worthy, met them head on.

With a nod of confirmation, Ca-Ling returned to his meditation, Garu swiftly followed in suit. "Listen to my voice, Garu." The elder man spoke through the peaceful buzz of his brain, the quiet sanctity of all the control he had worked so hard to have. "Think of nothing but shadows, feel only the sturdy beat of your heart. Disappear from the present, find your past."

Garu was floating within a dark atmosphere, Ca-Ling's voice faded from existence on an eerie echo. He searched through the blackness, searching for only his past, the one he had locked away from himself for years in which to come. He floated along through nothing for what seemed to be a long while, his searching became horribly futile and he considered falling into the pit of frustration bubbling up within. He had come too far for this, he would not be defeated by the bounds of his own mind like this.

He reached out with his crimson gloves and grasped the ebony walls of his surrounding. They were strong, tough and guarding from even himself. However, Garu was in control of his own thoughts, meaning he could manipulate them into whatever he pleased and not have to fight himself. He closed his eyes and imagined the walls to be as delicate as paper, weak and easily torn under command. His eyes opened and he pulled apart the atmosphere until it fell to shredded pieces, unable to shut him out any longer. What lied beyond the shadows erupted terror to the fullest extent.

Suddenly, Garu was looking through his eyes from eight years ago, when he was nothing but a child bent on learning marshal arts like his big brother Gura, whom he worshipped to the very depths of his heart. Garu was standing beside his sibling, watching in terror as their home was destroyed by the licking and growing flames from within, the shrill cry of his parents' shrieks caused a spiral of horrific confusion to dwell from within. After all, Gura had simply stated that he would make their lives several times better. That this was undoubtedly the cost and how their mother and father would feel absolutely nothing.

Gura smiled down upon his young brother with dagger sharp blue eyes, he didn't seem to appear very traumatized over the fact that everything he knew was being obliterated to only scorched ashes. "They can't hurt us anymore, Gare." He whispered, Garu felt much too petrified of the taller boy to so much as speak. All he could do was squeak out in protest, disagreeing with the awful decisions made on this very night. Their mother was addicted to the bottle, she only ever sobbed repeatedly in her bedroom and screamed at her children for being so useless. Their father spit verbal abuses their way as well and punished them for any single mistake they practically tripped in making.

But Garu would never wish this upon anyone.

The little boy wondered what had happened to Gura, why he had turned to such harsh extremes when it was _him_ that swore up and down how strong this would make them in the end, how things would only get better because they had long since paid their dues. But this boy, this person standing beside him and smirking at the unjustified death of two people that had, nonetheless, raised him, he was not Gura. And Garu knew, deep from within, that his mentality was no longer in tact, he would kill a second time. And a third. And a fourth-

Garu stepped away from Gura and unsheathed the sword he was gifted with, but by his brother. Not this stranger in front of him. Gura gazed down at his battle stance, surprised by the sudden turn of someone who had, for years, loved him so. The anger was terribly evident in those shimmering aqua pools of his, he took a daring step towards the shivering child. "You want to face me, Garu?" Asked the sibling, much more experienced with Ninjitstu than his flimsy little brother. "You think those bastards deserved to live after how they treated us?!"

Still, Garu couldn't find his own voice, his heart beat so fast he feared it may explode from the shell of his chest. At this moment, the child found himself to be incredibly talented at only silence, no words could portray how sorry he was that he had to do this. Gura watched the blade waver from nerves, a curling smirk lifted up his lips and he reached over his shoulder to retrieve his own sword, pointing it in acceptance to the challenge straight at Garu. "Okay Gare," he said in a deadly soft tone. "If this is how you want it to end? So be it."

Garu's eyes flew open suddenly and he fell back onto the hard rocky surface of the floor, gasping and choking on his own source of oxygen. Although the memory had long since faded, his nostrils were still filled with the suffocating stench of smoke and fire, his ears still rung with the piercing cries of his parents. He couldn't relive that moment, not while he worked so hard just to forget, force it to the back of his skull and never be bothered with it again. It had been too many years since he thought of Gura, too long for him to simply jump back into his past the way he had.

Master Chang was kneeling beside him, rubbing his spine and murmuring quietly for him to come back and calm himself down. Cha-Ling was gazing upon him from across the way, his aging eyes filled with spiking disappointment and Garu felt himselfdeflate with horror. _Had he just failed his final exam?_ Master Cha-Ling rose from his seated position, the withered material of his bone structure cracked loudly as he did. "Garu," he sighed, shaking his head in the form of such terrible disappointment. Garu swallowed heavily and sat up, away from the coaxing nature of his teacher. "It takes skill to be at the impressive level you've reached, at such a young age as well. However, it takes a true ninja to be able to face who he is and grow on from that. Once you've learned to let go of everything you brushed aside and stop being so fearful of your own emotions, then you finally will have regained your honor."

It was dismissal, Garu thought, and he stiffened all over. There wasn't a single nemesis on this planet he couldn't face, whether he lived or died would always be strongly irrelevant. It seemed, however, that when it came to himself, he was pitifully weak. All that work, all those years spent working up to this moment, it was all for absolutely nothing. His days of careless youth had been utterly wasted because he couldn't stand up to a foe that no longer so much as existed. He wanted to protest, to beg for another chance at his test, but his vow of silence still remained until he had reached his very goal. _No..._

The devastation of the situation was suddenly elated by adrenaline when a blurring figure of red and blue came rushing inside the cave and centered within the circle of people. Ring-Ring was in full on Siren mode, her sharp eyes flicked about the setting as she shouted in a high pitched tone _"Where is Garu?!"_

The summoned ninja rose up from the ground and waved his arms wildly for her attention, she addressed him at once and slowly sank down towards the floor, where she shifted from her deadly form and returned to the beautiful exterior she wore in calmness. Relieved that she hadn't caused a horrible ruckus, he swiftly approached her with a burning inferno of outrage in his eyes. Ring-Ring was naturally insensitive to all things that didn't have to do with herself, but to interrupt a sanctuary such as this?! He demanded to know what she wanted through a scowl of dangerous fury and she waved him off as though irritated by his bemused stature.

"Relax Garu," she said in her signature accent, flipping the long tendrils of blue hair she allowed to drape and curl underneath her heart-shaped bun over her shoulder. "I came for a serious reason, it's not like I'm ecstatic to see you or anything." She crossed her arms over her heavy bust, Garu was swiftly losing patience with her prissy nature and wondered how intelligent it would be to explode upon her.

Master Ca-Ling took note of the uninvited guest, his gaze swept over her figure in an observatory manner and he came approaching on hobbled legs. "Oh my," he said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's been a century since I've been greeted by a Siren. The last one I met had attempted to swallow me whole, but you seem relatively harmless, my dear."

Ring-Ring took natural offense to this, the red streaks of warning crossed along her face and she glared at the man heavily with unhappiness. "Don't under estimate me, old man!" She snarled and Garu placed a gripping hand on her shoulder, knowing very well how terrible it would be if someone he knew wrongfully attacked the most ancient of ninja masters.

Ca-Ling chuckled at her sharpness and looked on towards Garu, who had become terribly nervous over whatever the bluenette had come for at a time such as this. "She's a friend of yours?"

Garu was about to reject the idea of him and Ring-Ring ever being friends, but she slapped away his hand first and made a loud sound of disgust. "No we're not _friends._ He may wish I'd give him the time of day, but that will never ever happen ever in a million years to come. Just look at him! Look at this stupid outfit, and his face is so stony." She reached out and gripped his cheek to example her meaning and Garu, feeling his temper rise, grabbed her wrist between his fingers and pried away her hand with iron tolerance. It was unlike Garu to show demonstration of a riled up temper, but the truth of its existence would certainly become known by someone as utterly intoxicating as the "ever esteemed" Ring-Ring. He looked upon her darkly, a shadow fell over his dark eyes as he asked the silent question with a burning gaze, why was she here?

Ring-Ring snatched away her wrist and massaged it with her pink gloved fingers as though he had harmed her, something Garu possessed too much chivalry to actually ever do to a young woman. "Alright, calm down!" She barked at him and sent him a poisonous look that dared him to attempt any contact with her a second time. "Look, it's Tobe. You decided to be dumb and leave Sooga Village unattended. He and some bad guys are planning to disrupt it." She rested weight upon her left hip and returned to crossing her arms, her posture remained perfectly snooty despite the severity of her message. Garu's features instantly fell into an expression of horror at the idea of his beloved village being set aflame under the torturous rule following Tobe.

The fact that Ring-Ring was here lead him to believe his dearest friends had become unavailable to defend their land, which made Garu turn outraged with his childhood opponent for being so rotten inside and out. He looked to Master Chang in desperation, knowing he couldn't simply leave without first receiving permission from his instructor. The father nodded in response to his gaze and clapped him on the shoulder with a tight hand. "Go save everyone," he ordered in a tone that held no room for failure, as was key to his teachings. "Make sure my daughter's alright. I'llreturn to the village after I've finished my journey, but you need to get there right away."

"Agreed," Ca-Ling bowed solemnly. "And remember, my young student. It will grant you your desired honor to face your burdened past. Do not push it aside any longer, for it will open new pathways in which you will need to take."

Garu bowed deeply in his most greatest respect, silently vowing that he would regain his honor once he struck this conflict directly into the heart. A long scarlet sleeve made of soft fabric coiled around him, keeping him perfectly restrained save for his head. It caused him to remember that, even as a child, he had greatly underestimated Ring-Ring's strength. He glowered at her with a deadly vendetta from so many years of putting up with her stereotypical personality, but she cackled with amusement and flew off, straight from the cave entrance.

Chang instantaneously spun to meet the eyes of Master Ca-Ling, proceeding to splutter redundant apologies over Ring-Ring's shrewd behavior. The elder man waved away his bursting sentences and, with a modest smile, looked after the pair of youth on their way to fight for the greater good. "I believe," he began with a sigh, "that she is meant to play a wonderfully important role in his life. One neither of them would've possibly expected."


End file.
